


Visiting the Spider's Den

by TheBoredBookworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, this can be taken as spiderbyte or as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredBookworm/pseuds/TheBoredBookworm
Summary: Sombra's first visit to Widowmaker's new home.





	Visiting the Spider's Den

Chateau Guillard was huge. With high arches, empty rooms, and isolating waters. It was much too big, and much too lonely for one person.

Sombra traveled the halls slowly, taking in every detail she saw. She had long ago looked up the layout of the chateau but being there in person filled her with awe. Silently, she approached the unsuspecting spider as she had her morning breakfast.

"It's much more spacious than I imagined"

Widowmaker did not seem to be the least bit surprised at her teammates unannounced visit.

"Should I ask how you got in here? And why?"

"I have my ways. And apparently these files were too important to send over email where someone, like me, could steal them. So Moira asked me to give them to you."

Sombra produced a sealed folder from behind her back and laid it down on the table.

Widowmaker glanced at the folder before sending a glare at Sombra.

"If that is all, leave."

"Aw you aren't even going to show your dear friend around your new place. I can't believe you grew up here."

Widow responded without missing a beat, "I didn't. My family lost this place and our old power decades ago."

Sombra pulled out a chair and sat down. "Then why buy it? It's not like you feel anything for it."

Widowmaker was quiet for a moment. She picked up the folder and turned it over in her hands. Sombra could not read her face for any sign at what she was thinking.

"I remember what it was like to feel. Gérard never wanted to move here but I remember how much I wished to bring my family's name back to power, to make this place as grand as it had been before the revolution. ."

"Well I guess that makes sense. I don't think I'd buy the house I grew up in. It wasn't a home."

Widowmaker shot her a questioning look.

"I grew up during the Omnic Crisis. Mexico was in a chaos. Most children like me lost our parents before we could take care of ourselves so we were shoved into foster homes. That or we were sent off to distant family we barely knew and that could barely feed another mouth."

"Is that why you turned hacking?"

Sombra flicked her hand forward and made a small screen appear in front of them. Upon it was a web connecting big name companies and corporations.

"We all have secrets. Whoever holds them has the power. I started off selling information to Los Muertos and used the money to get me further in life. Better living conditions, better hardware. There were a lot of shady people that took advantage of La Medianoche so I just too advantage of them. It kept me alive, and made me feel alive."

"I see."

Widowmaker returned her attention to her half eaten meal. Sombra could see that she was not going to get much of a conversation out of her now and decided it was about time for her to leave.

On her way out, she caught sight of Widowmaker's old wedding photo.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything amiga?"

"Not even the cold."


End file.
